


A Misplaced Sacrifice

by Forsaker



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Deepthroating, F/M, Facials, Gangbang, Multi, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forsaker/pseuds/Forsaker
Summary: Amidst a harrowing ordeal, Lara is forced to make a difficult choice.
Relationships: Lara Croft/Original Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	A Misplaced Sacrifice

The tension was palpable.

Lara tried to remain calm despite her predicament, but each passing second made that more and more difficult. The room was poorly lit, with a single light bulb above her enough to illuminate the silhouettes of a dozen men that stood around her. She remained in her chair, clad in her trousers and grey tank top, still rubbing the raw marks of rope around her wrists. Her heart was pounding wildly in her chest, and her first thought was of lunging for the door bursting her way through, even though the chance of success would be zero. The only thing that kept her there was the mental image of Sam.

It had taken Lara quite a while to find where the bastards kept her friend imprisoned, though, when she did, she was thankful Sam was not much worse for the wear. Frightened, and bit... off, maybe, but the young Croft girl attributed that to her harrowing situation. Unfortunately, their attempt of escape met with failure and all Lara managed to achieve was get herself captured as well. In the small window of time when they were in the cell together, she learned the men had done nothing more than question Sam. Lara did find that suspicious initially, given all the time Sam had spent there, but when her friend mentioned overhearing some talk of a celebration and Sam being ‘the main attraction’ it all clicked. Lara shuddered upon hearing that. The very thought of Sam ‒ a kind and gentle soul ‒ being at the mercy of a dozen maniacs was dreadful to contemplate. So Lara did the only thing she could.

With the guards constantly outside of their cell, Lara had concluded the only way of escape ‒ for Sam at least ‒ was to distract the guards long enough. So having left the bound Sam with a shard of broken glass from the cell window, Lara had... volunteered.

Volunteered. The very thought of what she was volunteered for made her sick to her stomach. But the guards did leave Sam alone. And took Lara away. So she found herself surrounded by a dozen violent criminals; her only task keeping them busy enough for Sam to get out of this hell. Sam would not have been able to take it. She was gentle, frail... they would’ve broken her. Lara would endure. Or so she thought. It was quite different planning this out in her mind back in the cell. Now that she was here, she began to question the sanity of her decision.

She knew they will take her.

She knew they will rape her.

What she did not know how she would escape afterwards.

But at the moment, that didn’t matter. ‘Afterwards’ was a speck of light at the end of an infinite tunnel of darkness and it was doing little to help her keep her wits about her.

What made everything worse was that, for the moment, the men did nothing but observe her. For them it was a time likely passing in deciding what to do with her. For the young Croft girl, it was a string of never-ending seconds with her own impending violation looming over her. In a sense, waiting for it was worse. Though she had a suspicion she would soon come to beg for more waiting.

Taking a long breath, she tried her best to keep her composure. After all, she wanted this, in a way. Off of that thought, she considered what her attitude should be. Currently, she was meekly gazing at the floor, wondering if she should take incentive, or whether she even could. Would they prefer it if she submissively ‒ perhaps even wantonly ‒ knelt at their feet and began doing her work? Or maybe that would cause them to be done with her quicker, giving Sam less chance to escape? She knew they were all sick bastards, but were they the type of sick bastards that got their kicks from abusing women and watching them struggle, resist and suffer? At least that scenario, Lara concluded, would not need much acting on her part.

It was then that one of the men finally moved, and as he did, Lara realized how hyper-aware of her own body she had become, all way to the drop of sweat making its way down the grimy skin of her generous cleavage. Roaming around the island dressed as she was presented her with no problems, but when out of the corner of her eye she espied the grins and smirks of the men around her, it occurred to her she would’ve done well to find something less revealing than a thin tank top struggling to contain her 36D breasts. The point was driven home all the more, when she noticed the serrated knife the bandit in front of her was holding.

He pressed the blade into Lara’s tank top and made a small cut upward. Then grabbing both ends of the fabric, he ripped it in half all the way down as Lara’s ample breasts were released. The young Croft gasped at the loss of her privacy, forcing her hands to keep gripping the and not react in any way. If she managed to keep her wits about her throughout the ordeal, perhaps there was a chance she would make it out alive.

As she thought that, the man severed both of her straps, then flinging the ruined fabric aside. Lara breathed deeply, feeling an almost physical sensation of everyone in the room eyeing her naked torso. The combination of her natural beauty and the fitness of her body was now ironically working against her, a fact she was all too aware of as she noticed several growing hard-ons on some of the men. Maybe if Sam had never complimented her on her physique ‒ which in turn spurned her onto a more regular exercise regime ‒ maybe she would’ve been less attractive to them and more likely to...

No. It would not have mattered at all. Her mind was just grasping at straws. For maniacs like this, it made no difference whether she had a regular feminine body or one with beautifully toned muscle as she did. In the end, they would still use her. Like they’re about to.

Lara swallowed and drew another deep breath.

The man discarded the knife and unzipped his trousers, revealing his erection.

Knowing what she had to do, Lara steeled herself and timidly reached for his cock. Wrapping her fingers around its warmth, she slowly began stroking it until it was fully hardened. For a moment she considered continuing merely using her hand until she pushed him over the edge and he blew his load over hear tits. Of all the scenarios she envisioned, that one would not be so bad. But there was little doubt both him and the rest of the men would want more. They had a half-naked, beautiful young woman in her sexual prime at their disposal. Lara tried not to dwell on everything they will likely do to her.

Instead she leaned down, and she gingerly drew a first lick over the man’s cock-head. A few more all around it, and she was actually surprised to note it didn’t taste bad at all. In a wholly different situation, she could see herself pleasuring him willingly. For a brief moment, she conjured up a mental image of two of them back in her college dorm, as he fucked into her under the covers of her bed and she did her best not to wake Sam who was sleeping on the other side of the room. A fantasy born of other desires, she found, given how long she’d spend hiding the nature of her affection for Sam. What she could not hide, was her trepidation; she tried to appear at least somewhat confident as her lips swallowed around the tip of the man’s cock, though knew it was with little success.

It was then that the man placed both of his hand on the back of her head. For a moment she thought it was meant as encouragement, but before Lara knew it, he grabbed hold of her firmly and with a singular thrust, slammed his cock fully into her mouth. Eyes wide as saucers, the young heiress struggled from gagging as she felt the tip of his rod at the back of her throat. Air was in short supply, which quickly began feeding her panic. Just as she thought he meant to suffocate her, the brute pulled out, allowing her to inhale only once and then slammed into her again. Reeling from the rough handling, Lara wished she had more experience to draw from in handling the situation. Unfortunately neither her one-time indiscretion where she had a bit too much to drink at a party and went down on several guys, nor fixing her test score by letting that pervert of a professor cum all over her panty-clad ass served as much help in the face-fucking she was now receiving.

The bandit was now sinking into her mouth with a steady pace, and between timing her breath with a short window of opportunity and trying to suppress her gag reflex, the young Croft girl prayed he would soon be done with her. Unfortunately he kept at it, burring his manhood into the hapless, would-be archeologist with no regard for her comfort. All Lara could think about as he used her mouth for his sick pleasure was that this is only the start of her night.

As if on cue, he drove his cock in one last time, grunting loudly as he unleashed his seed straight down her throat. She tried not to choke on it, swallowing as quick as she could while he held her head pressed firmly into his crotch, cutting off all air supply as his twitching cock kept depositing warm jism into her unwilling gullet. With teary eyes she waited patiently to be released, but he held her impossibly long; Lara’s eyesight began darkening as her face reddened and desperate, muffled gurgling of spit barely left her throat. Just as she was about to pass out, the brute yanked his cock free and a merciful rush of air flooded the young girl’s lungs as she heaved and coughed through each painful breath.

She barely had time to wipe away the spittle and cum from her lips and chin before another man grabbed her by the ponytail, yanked her up and dragged her over to the nearby table. He shoved her down onto it and used his own knife to make short work of her trousers. In no time, the last remnants of Lara’s privacy and protection were nothing but torn shreds at her feet. All too aware of her vulnerability, she stared at the wall, anticipating what would come next. She did not have to wait long.

His cock-head was at her entrance for only a moment; he slid inside her with a deep thrust, wresting a startled gasp from her lips. He was big, much bigger than those of the few cocks she’d had inside her. And yet even so, she had no trouble accepting all of him. Her pussy walls molded obediently around the thick rod, far more receptive than Lara herself was feeling.

Taking advantage of this invitation, the man grabbed her hips and began fucking the would-be archaeologist. He wasn’t exactly gentle ‒ slamming into her with long, powerful strokes ‒ but after the brutal face-fucking Lara had just endured, even that came as a relief. Consequently, it wasn’t long before young girl felt the a pleasant tingle in her nether region, which was slowly being fed by steady pounding she was receiving. She tried to ignore it, did her best to focus her mind elsewhere, but that task was near impossible ‒ not with a row of men waiting their turn in using her. For now, she only felt bitter self-loathing at how quickly her body had betrayed her. Pleasure seeped from her cunt to every part of her body, and not even the thought of her impending gangbang was doing anything to quell it.

It was then the man hurried his pace, pistoning into her with strained groans to then bury himself a last time and began releasing a copious load of jism straight into the dazed Croft heiress. Lara acutely felt each long, heated spurt, marveling at the novel sensation of being filled with gooey warmth. Despite hating herself for it, she could not deny how amazing it felt. Had she know it would be like this, she never would’ve forced her previous partners to wear condoms. But destiny, it seemed, had a sense of irony. She knew none of the criminals waiting to take her would use protection, and she couldn’t decide if she would even want them to.

Once the man behind her pulled out, Lara had only a moment to note the trickle of jism from her cunt before another member of the group stepped in. In stark contrast to the previous one, this brute impaled her viciously, shaking the table as Lara emitted a pained groan upon the intrusion. Not only that, but the bastard grabbed her tits, holding onto them as he began mercilessly rutting into her. Lara’s eyes darted back in complete shock, reeling from her force of the fucking she was now receiving. The palms around her breast squeezed savagely, causing her to grit her teeth from the pain. Her one reprieve in that moment was no reprieve at all ‒ even though the cock plundering her tender depths was not as thick as the last one, the brutal pace and total disregard for her comfort more than made up for that. If her previous intercourse was something she could fool herself into likening to making love, there was no doubt this one was rape.

The problem was that the pleasure she was half-way into experiencing had not gone away. Even as the bastard violating her cunt and abusing her breasts panted disgustingly into her ear, sickening pleasure still coiled inside the pit of her belly.

No, no, no ‒ she found herself pleading internally. She did not want to orgasm for this deranged maniac. But her body wouldn’t listen. Without stopping his brutal ministrations, the brute began unleashing his vulgar seed into Lara’s welcoming pussy. Like in some bizarre version of pavlovian response, the feeling of jism splashing against her cervix triggered something in the distraught heiress and her cunt walls clenched spastically around the invading cock as the orgasmic current ravaged her body. She mewled through gritted teeth, her sweaty form wracked by pain and pleasure in equal measure.

Having done with the young girl, the man dropped her onto the table, and Lara groaned in pain as blood rushed back into her abused tits. Another jolt of pleasure shot from her cunt as he pulled out his cock, as if in protest to the feeling of emptiness.

While she lay there with labored breaths, Lara vaguely felt another of the men enter her, though she was still so overwhelmed by the experience she had just had that not much of it registered. It may have been her distraught state of mind, but he seemed to have come quickly, adding his own cum to the gooey deposit insider her.

The next one that took her, she felt alright. Even at the very entrance, she could feel panic mount within her as what felt like obscenely large girth of a cock pry her tender pussy lips open. Though he entered her slowly, her unaccustomed womanhood struggled to accept him, and Lara gripped the edge of the table with white knuckles as she was split open. Guttural and unnatural sounds were torn from her throat as he kept impaling her, her breathing as short and irregular as that of a birthing woman. From what she could tell, he was barely half way in, when she felt him press against her cervix, her teary eyes wide from shock and amazement.

With only a few seconds to get used to the absurd fullness of her love tunnel, Lara was taken aback when the criminal pulled back and rammed into her with all his might. A keening wail of utter disbelief escaped her lips, yet it was also cut in half when the brute slammed again. He established a steady pace, rutting into her with such powerful strokes that the table shook with each motion. Lara tried to keep her wits about her, something she would desperately need if she intended to somehow survive this. Her mind was in such shambles that it conjured up an image of Sam right in front of her, leaning on the wall as she watched her best friend get violated. Lara saw her clearly even in the poor lighting ‒ the tiny smirk on Sam’s face, her left hand casually trailing of her braless breast as her right slowly inched toward her trousers. Sam popped the bottom open, and just as her hand was about to slip inside, Lara felt another deluge of cum being pumped into her as her own traitorous body followed suit instantly. Her cunt clamped around the thick intruder, but the girth was such that Lara felt as much agony as she did ecstasy with every spasm of her cunt. She babbled incoherently as her unfocused eyes stared somewhere in Sam’s direction without actually looking at her.

When the man began extracting his cock, the fit was so tight Lara feared he would pull her insides right along with him. He felt it too, and he held her hips in place as he yanked his rod free of her and her overflowing entrance. Lara reeled from the experience, trying to blink away tears and somewhat steady her breathing. Yet just as last time, her reprieve was short lived.

Icy fear shot up her spice when another cock was pressed against her entrance, this time on the puckered orifice of her anus. She knew better than to try protesting ‒ with no experience in that area, there was little doubt it would be agonizing ‒ so she braced herself and prayed to all gods she could think of that the man would change his mind.

It was not to be.

She barely had time to feel some kind of lube smeared against his cock (no doubt it was for his benefit and not hers) when this new violator buried himself almost all the way into her rectum. Lara wailed at the horrible pain; even with the lube, it was excruciating, and her body tried escaping the agony of its own volition as she attempted to crawl away across the table. The bastard behind her would have none if it however. He grabbed her by the pony tail and held firm, as he impaled her the teary-eyed heiress all the way. Lara let loose a plaintive cry, head yanked back as her wide eyes stared at the ceiling. The brute wasted not a moment; he began fucking into her virgin rectum with vengeance, each strike drawing a pathetic whimper from the young girl.

It lasted for a long time ‒ far longer than a man should be able to endure, and at some point, Lara became aware of the horrible truth: The pain had gradually began to recede, and her body, ever traitorous, grew accustomed to the dull fullness in her ass. Yet her mental defense mechanism did not stop there. Beyond anything she thought she knew of herself, Lara felt the sensation that had begun as pure agony slowly turn to something pleasurable. She refused to believe it, tried to deny it, yet with every passing moment it became clear she would soon reach a climax from being brutally sodomized. It was dreadful idea to contemplate, and the only escape from that realization was to fully surrender to her abuser.

She began responding to him, bending ever more conveniently for him for deeper penetration, as she started to anticipate the brutal ass-fucking that was destroying her rectum as much as her mind. With one particularly vicious strike, a jolt of sheer pleasure shot to her cunt, and she bit her lip to keep herself from moaning. She would not give the bastards the privilege of knowing how they were affecting her. When he finally impaled her one last time, her body predictably responded: Orgasmic current ripped from her nether region to every part of her body, making her cunt clamp desperately around nothing as her juices squirted below.

As she lay bent over the table, her unfocused eyes caught sight of movement in front. Even now, her lust-addled mind was trying to provide her with a distraction; Lara imagined a blushing, breathless Sam still leaning on the wall, extracting two sodden digits from her jeans before licking them clean ‒ all the while looking right at Lara. In a moment of weakness, the young heiress wished the girl was indeed there, that she had just masturbated to the sight of her best friend being sodomized. At least maybe then she would take her place; let Lara catch her breath by spreading her legs for the dozen men in the room and letting them ravage her own slender body for a change.

No... Lara knew Sam would never survive the sexual rampage. Not like she herself intended to. Not like she had to.

No sooner had she thought that than did another brute lift her up; turned her over while he sat on the table ledge. Before the Croft girl could even process what was happening, he lifted her up over his crotch, aimed her anal opening to his stiff rod and released her. Gravity did its thing; Lara moaned beyond any control, as the cock forced out some of the jism from her rectum while shoving the rest deeper into her bowels. He grabbed hold of her tits and pulled her back so she could lean on him, with mercifully little force on her sore breasts. Just as Lara began to resign to another ass-fucking, another bandit approached, angling his rod to the cunt of the confused girl.

What was he doing? Surely he would wait before...

Without a second more of waiting, he buried himself to the hilt inside her tender walls as Lara wailed out from the shock a double impalement. She couldn’t tell what was pain and what was pleasure; all she knew was that had two cocks stuffed deep inside her. The inexperienced Croft tried to process the sensation, though there was no time even for that. Her sodomizer pulled out as little as his position allowed and then slammed back in, which served as signal for the other man to do the same ‒ only he had the benefit of more space, pulling out almost fully before ramming back into the sweating young girl. Awestruck, Lara reeled from the sensation like none she had ever felt. They began fucking into her with perfect sync, like a pair of unrelenting pistons hammering into her. She gasped, moaned, squealed and babbled, unable to focus on anything but the feeling of their two cocks rubbing against each other through the thin flesh that separated them.

The pleasure was otherworldly, as was the pain, though Lara had long since given up on separating the two. More and more, the beautiful and intelligent young girl was being reduced to nothing but a sweating, pleasure-wrecked body, anticipating ‒ and craving ‒ to be violated again and again. She came before they did, unable to endure the agonizing ecstasy any longer. Her cunt clamped around the cock invading her as her anus did the same, and maybe due to the sensation, the two men followed suit, each unleashing a torrent of cum into her twitching, over-stimulated form. Her thighs shook from the force of the orgasm as much as her spastic, gushing cunt when it was finally freed of its intruder. Such was the state of the poor young Lara Croft that she barely noticed when to other men took the places of those before.

What she did notice was that, other than being double-teamed once more, she was now faced with a cock dangling in front of her face. Apparently the man in her ass had laid on the table, while the third one knelt above her quickly grabbing hold of her head and slammed into her mouth. Wide-eyed from the intrusion, could hardly surrender to the pleasure of the double penetration as the asshole helping himself to his mouth pushed deeper, cutting off her air supply and staying there as if to taunt her. Her reddened eyes teared up, Lara cursed him with every fiber of her being and wondering what the consequence would be if she were to bite off his cock. As if in response, he pushed deeper still, past the back of her throat and into her esophagus. Her face must’ve gone purple as she gurgled and sputtered around the horrid intrusion, praying at least his bastard friends would notice she was about to pass out . They, however, kept pumping into her sore and tender flesh, ignoring the plight of young heiress. Luckily, the piece of shit couldn’t last no longer: the moment he started twitching his revolting cum down her gullet, he yanked his cock out intending to spray the rest over her face.

Grateful for the sudden rush of air she was allowed to take in, Lara couldn’t not even bring herself to care when strands of ropy cum began landing on the delicate beauty of her face. She swallowed what had remained on her tongue, mewling pathetically as her cunt and bowels were doused yet again with long spurts of hot cum.

From then on, the events were a blur. They took her, over and over; sometimes two at a time, sometimes three; some brutal, some far more so. Her hypersensitive, slender body could no longer process sensation properly, as her own orgasms entwined together seemingly without end. Before they were done, her nether region was a molten blaze of pleasure and pain, body and face glazed with endless strands of jism. She swallowed much more than she spat out ‒ instinctively ‒ though she would later tell herself it was to avoid angering them. When they were finally done with her, she was dropped unceremoniously on the floor, oozing rivers of cum as she surrendered to unconsciousness.

Upon waking, she found her body sapped of strength, not even able to open her eyes. A few minutes later, and she realized the difficulty was due to the cum that had glazed them shut. She wiped away enough to open her eyes, noting the bizarre feeling of her eyelashes glued together in gooey lumps.

She propped herself up on her elbows, and saw the horrid state of her body: red, sore and streaked with numerous strands and lumps of dried up cum. She blushed at the little pool below her cunt, and tried to ignore the little stab of pleasure she felt in her pussy at the very sight of it.

What was she to do now? The men were nowhere to be found, though she doubted they would just let her leave. More likely they would come back, and sooner or later, treat her to a repeat of what they subjected her to last night. Ironically enough, the most terrifying thing about that idea was the infinitesimally small part of Lara that didn’t find the scenario completely disagreeable. And that caused her to think.

How would this affect her? Would she change? If she managed to escape, would her sexual life alter to reflect this? How does one go back to a normal sex life after experiencing what she did? She could imagine herself going forward: getting annoyed over the tender treatment at the hand of a potential partner, offering anal to him, wondering if he had any friends that didn’t mind getting a bit rough with her... the notion of maintaining the appearance of a sophisticated heiress whilst engaging in the most depraved of sexual acts was a sickeningly appealing one.

She tried to clear her mind of the intrusive thought. Where did that even come from? Did those bastards ruin her for normal sex? Did they ruin her for Sam? How could her concealed infatuation hope to compete with last night? Then again... Lara imagined a different scenario: Sam slamming into her ass with an obscenely large strap-on while roughly holding Lara’s pony tail, as her nipple-clamped tits swayed with each hit and she drooled around the red mouth gag.

Interrupting that thought, a sound came from Lara’s right and caused her to look up. In total shock she watched Sam walk to her and kneel by her side. This didn’t make sense: the real Sam had escaped by now, and last night’s Sam was buy a product of her broken mind. So why then...?

It was only when Sam brushed a cum-crusted strand of hair from her face and placed a gentle and all-too-real kiss on her glazed lips did Lara finally understand.


End file.
